W13opa Fan
Hey there this page is (obviously) about me, W13opa Fan. This is my first time creating a page so bear with me here. I love games, books and music (I tend to have a taste for a variety of music genres). I'm also a Christian whose open minded and knows how to respect others beliefs and opinions (in other words I'm not a "Super Christian"). I'm also a major Kurtofsky shipper, a total nerd and a frequent user of the Glee Wiki and the Warehouse 13 Wiki. Top 5 Songs 1. Through The Fire And Flames by Dragonforce thumb|300px|right|LOVE this song! 2. Hey Ya by Outkast 3. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen 4. Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars 5. Kickstart My Heart by Motley Crue *Keep in mind that this list might be the most frequent one to change over time Top 5 Games ﻿1. The World Ends With You for the Nintendo DS (pictured right) 2. Pyschonaunts for the Xbox and Xbox Live Arcade 3. Donkey Kong 64 for the Nintendo 64 4. Assassin's Creed 2 for the Xbox 360 and the Playstation 3 5. Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii Top 5 Books ﻿1. The Catcher In The Rye by J.D. Salinger 2. Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradsbury 3. Hero by Perry Moore 4. Percy Jackson And The Olympians: The Last Olympian by Rick Riordon 5. Heir Apparent by Vivian Vande Vilde Top 5 Shows ﻿1. Glee 2. Warehouse 13 3. Couger Town 4. How I Met Your Mother 5. Avatar: The Last Airbender Top 5 Movies 1. Erin Brokovich 2. Food Inc. 3. Scott Pilgrim vs. The World 4. The Breakfast Club 5. The Simpsons Movie and Avatar (It's a tie) Top 5 Manga 1. Love Attack 2. D.Gray-Man 3. Gin Tama 4. Bleach 5. Naruto Top 5 Glee Covers 1. Time Warp thumb|300px|right|Let's do the Time Warp Agaaaaain! 2. I Want To Hold Your Hand 3. Me Against The Music 4. Anyway You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' 5. Total Eclipse Of The Heart Top 5 Songs I Want Glee To Cover 1. Dreaming Of You by Selena. Sung by Rachel and Sunshine with New Directions as back up vocals.thumb|300px|right|Wouldn't it be amazing if they sang this? 2. SING by My Chemical Romance. Sung by Finn, Puck or Sam with New Directions as back up vocals. 3. Seasons Of Love from RENT. Sung by New Directions. 4. Hey Ya by Outkast. Sung by New Directions. 5. No Scrubs by TLC. Sung by Mercedes, Santana and Tina. Top 5 Artifacts from Warehouse 13 1. Edgar Allen Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook 2. Lewis Carrol's Mirror 3. Harriet Tubman's Thimble 4. Cinderella's Knife 5. Lizzie Andrew Borden's Compact Top 5 Artifacts that should appear on Warehouse 13 1. Michael Jackson- Michael Jackson's Glove 2. Izanagi- Ame-no-nuhoko 3. Saint Loginus- The Spear of Loginus 4. Galileo Galilei- Galileo's Telescope 5. Martin Luther King Jr.- M.L.K. Jr.'s Bible Category:Gleeks Category:Nerds Category:Males Category:Users Category:Glee Category:Gleek Category:W13opa Fan Category:Users who ship Kurtofski Category:kurtofski